<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unloveable by nyakuyatogami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107582">Unloveable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakuyatogami/pseuds/nyakuyatogami'>nyakuyatogami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fighting, I was sad and projecting, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakuyatogami/pseuds/nyakuyatogami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Kyoko establish a relationship together and Byakuya watches in pain from the sidelines because I am sad and projecting onto him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto (Mentioned), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, One-sided Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unloveable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first shot at angst so sorry its bad pleafdjksdel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They looked so happy and it pained him. It had been roughly a week since Naegi and Kirigiri announced their relationship to their class. Everyone seemed to be happy for them but Byakuya just couldn't handle this information. Of course he couldn't. He couldn't even count on his fingers the amount of times he was kept up at night with thoughts of the average boy. He was so painfully simple yet everything about the commoner was perfect to him. It was so selfish of him, he truly did try to be happy for his first and only friend but he wanted nothing more than to be the one to take Kirigiri's place. He wanted to be the one to spoil Naegi and take him out. The one who got to hold his hand. The one who got to wake up next to him and drink their morning coffee.</p><p>No! He is Byakuya Togami and he will not get emotional over this obstacle! That’s all this is. A mere obstacle. He knows it was nice to indulge in the thought of being with Naegi while it lasted but realistically it could never work. Right? Of course not! He has his whole life ahead of him no matter how he feels. These feelings- he needs to get rid of them! He will not become weak because of this.</p><p><br/>
Byakuya’s bottom lip wobbled as he walked over to the mirror. God he looked horrible.</p><p>“Get yourself together. You are Byakuya Togami goddamnit! How dare you let an average boy like Naegi make you go soft!”, He slammed his hands down onto the sink out of pure anger and jealousy.</p><p>Like on cue he heard a knock at his door. Great.</p><p>“What is it.”, Byakuya wanted this to be over as soon as possible.</p><p>“Um..Hey! It’s me..Makoto. Kyoko and I were just wondering if you were coming to have tea with us today. You weren't by the doors at 12 so..”</p><p>Byakuya met Kirigiri and Makoto for tea at 12pm sharp every Wednesday so when he didn't show of course they grew concerned.</p><p>“No. Is that all?”</p><p>“N-no? You never miss this! Are you feeling okay?!”</p><p>“Or maybe i have more important things to worry about rather than a stupid weekly meeting. Now go away, I'm busy.”</p><p>“Woah- what has gotten into you? It's like the old you is back!”</p><p>“Old me? The old me never left. I am the same as always. Maybe if you would stop creating this false reality where I want to be your friend you would understand that. Now, are you going to stay in my doorway all day or go to your precious Kirigiri? Best not keep her waiting.”</p><p>“What’s your problem with Kyoko all of a sudden? What’s wrong with you? You're being a jerk!”</p><p>“I have no problem. Maybe you should just take the hint that I don't want to speak to you.”</p><p>“But I thought we were friends! Just tell me what's wrong!”</p><p>“Do I have to repeat myself? I have no problem and even if I did I owe you no explanation. Maybe it's time for a reality check Naegi. I am not your friend. I do not care about you. Leave me alone!”</p><p>He didn't mean it. Of course he didn't. He absolutely adored Naegi. Fuck he loved him, but the insults were coming out like pure word vomit. He couldn't stop it.</p><p>“You are nothing but an annoyance at this point. My life was much better without you in it trying to befriend me. Is it not clear to you I don't need anyone? Let alone the likes of you. Just go back to living your meaningless life where you amount to nothing. I'm sick of you.”, a silent tear rolled down his cheek as he made a fist with his hand wishing he could just shut up for once in his life.</p><p>“That's..how you really feel about me?..f-fine then! I’ll just leave you alone forever! I won't bother you ever again. I didn't know my existence was such an inconvenience for you! Everyone was right about you. I should've listened. Once an asshole always one I guess...Goodbye Togami.”, the pain in his voice was so undeniable it made another tear stream down his face.</p><p>“Naegi-”</p><p>But he was gone. He ruined everything. Even weeks after that Makoto wouldn't dare to even look in his direction. And every night he fantasized about holding the smaller boy close to his chest allowing himself to fall asleep to only be reminded of his constant pain in the morning when he woke. Makoto Naegi meant absolutely everything to him and it hurt so badly to know he thought the exact opposite. That he had caused the brunette so much pain with his own stupid mouth. He loved Makoto Naegi more than anything but he would never know because deep down Byakuya was a coward hiding behind a façade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>